Dreams Don't Grow From Here
by Niji Hitomi Kabra
Summary: Zoro's never met anyone like Sanji before, and that opens up a can of worms he thought he'd escaped after turning 21. Looks like he was wrong. Especially when Law is added into the mix. Seriously, what's a green-headed drifter supposed to do? SciFi AU. Ovi, mpreg, NSFW. ZoSanLaw.


**A/N:** There is a cover illustration that goes with this, but because of FFnet's rules about links and such, you'll have to go to the AO3 version of this to see it. Sorry.

* * *

Honestly, the last place he expected to end up at the start of his cycle was a Clinic. Usually he didn't bother with such things. Sex, breeding, even partnering off… it was all just a distraction. One didn't become the strongest swordsman by being distracted after all.

But then... usually he wasn't as motivated as he had been all month. Damn sexy blond, and his fucking mile-long legs, and that mouth! Zoro wasn't one to swear, but hanging around with that damned cook had the words slipping into his vocabulary without his knowledge or permission. Rather the same way being with him made Zoro see stars and end up here.

At the Red Line Breeding Clinic.

Bloated and uncomfortable, and hoping to have it all taken care of neat and tidily the way the brochure Robin gave him advertised.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the dark-haired woman; he knew she and her lifemate had used the place several times, as neither were in a financial situation such that they could afford offspring at the moment. It was just that he'd never done it before. He knew the mechanics of it, sort of. He'd had the same schoolfeeding module everyone else had. But actually donating to a Breeder to have his eggs carried to full term?! It wasn't the same. Though, to be fair, he'd never actually made eggs before either. So the heaviness in his stomach was new too.

Looking up at the place, it wasn't unwelcoming. Off-cream in the way of all medical buildings, with turquoise trim to make it easier on the eye, and polished chrome accents for that 'modern' look that a lot of newer places were adopting. The cartoon hologram of a happy, bouncing egg in the lobby was a bit off-putting though. He shuddered as it rolled over its narrow end towards him, and unconsciously he skirted the thing on his way to the desk.

"Hello, welcome to Red Line Medical Center, how can I be of assistance today?" The reception android smiled at him with a friendly face, and soft features.

"Hello, I'm here to… donate my eggs," Zoro said, a bit uncomfortably, and hoping he'd picked the right place.

Some androids were more advanced than others, and the less-advanced ones had to be triggered with the right phrases and gestures. But he was pretty sure that's what he was doing- donating his eggs to someone else. He wasn't selling them, he wasn't adopting them out. He was deliberately giving them up, knowing they would live and he would never see them, unless one of them looked HIM up. Which wasn't likely given how large the Intergalactic Coalition was.

"Of course! Registered ID please?" The android held out her hand, which had a scanner glass built into the palm.

He dug it out of his wallet, and held it over the scanner until he saw the light at the base of her thumb turn green. "I don't have an appointment... it, uh, kinda came on a bit suddenly. And it's never happened before. So I didn't really have, um. Time to plan ahead..."

He cringed at how unsure and confused he sounded, and how pathetically he was making excuses. It was all true, of course. But it still SOUNDED so... so weak!

"Everything is perfectly normal, Mr. Roronoa. Please fill out the form on the screen in front of you, and someone from our qualified staff will be with you shortly. Thank you for choosing Red Line Medical Center!" Again the android smiled, retracting her hand, and the counter lit up next to the digital stylus embedded in front of her.

He went and took the pen-thing with the soft tips so the screen didn't scratch and break, his ears burning, and filled it all out as fast as he could. Name, last fertility cycle? That's what he was doing right now right? He marked down 'in-progress' and moved on. It took him a few more minutes, and he ruthlessly checked 'no preference' in response to the question if he had any particular person he wanted to help him. He didn't know the staff or donors here, and that was why he was willing to come here. Strangers could judge him on his choices but he didn't have to give a shit if they did.

"Thank you very much for your participation! Someone will be right with you!" The android chirped again.

Then a light came on in a small waiting room off to the left side of the bouncing hologram. There were a few plush chairs, a couple of tables, and a collection of tablets all with security devices plugged into the charging ports. All of it was colored to be comforting and homey, as though this was all a part of everyday life, and there was nothing to worry about.

Something that only became compacted when a couple of Interstellar Pilots entered laughing and talking to each other in accented Alabastic. They gave Zoro a nod, and took a seat at the far end of the waiting room, sharing a tablet to fill out the same forms presumably. All without actually talking to the android.

Feeling vaguely embarrassed, he sat himself heavily in one of the chairs, cursing the bloating in his midsection that made it incredibly difficult to sit comfortably. He nodded back at the other two, though, because it was nice to have a friendly gesture directed his way. He was nervous, and to himself, he could admit that. He was nervous and a little afraid. He had no idea what was going on inside his body right now and that made him uneasy.

Or that was the morning sickness, he couldn't tell anymore.

Either way, he wound up fidgety and full of nervous energy no matter how much he tried to wait patiently. But the longer he was in the room, the more it felt like just another day. The atmosphere of the place really was comforting, enough so that after a little bit he picked up a tablet to check the rankings in the sword fighting circuit again. Ranks changed every day as people challenged each other.

By the time he reached the end of the article—another miss by an up-and-coming at taking the title from Mihawk, and two spotlights on female fighters who'd been strong enough to reach the top of their home rankings—there were four others scattered about the waiting room, all of them involved in their own things. The Pilots has switched to watching some kind of sport in their native language, a Drummish Reindeer was meditating, a Tontatta was perched between two Sabaody dancing girls discussing politics in Kamakurese for some reason, and the last was a young man whose heritage was clearly mixed, as his nose and hair hailed from two different parts of the galaxy.

And he visibly looked as nervous as Zoro felt.

Then the door to the back opened and a tall man with Flevanch spots in a white coat stepped out. Instantly he had their attention, and he glanced once at the list, then up at the waiting room. "Roronoa Zoro, Tori Pell, and Jackal Chaka, please follow me to room four."

Zoro got to his feet, wincing when his back cracked loudly enough to echo through the room, and saw a few sympathetic winces in return, before he took himself over to the doctor, watching with only minor surprise when the two who had greeted him when they first came in also rose. Names like Pell and Chaka were fairly Alabastian, and at least the pair of them seemed nice. Strong, which satisfied both his conscious brain and his insistent instinct. Both of them were powerfully built, one almost mirroring his own frame and the other sleek with a touch of hidden viciousness lurking in the corners of his eyes. Both of them very… satisfactory. As far as he could tell.

They both smiled at him, nodding at him again. It appeared that though they understood Common, they didn't speak it.

The doctor swiped his hand across his tablet, took all three of their pictures, then, turned to walk down the hall. "Your Breeder will be Mr. Prince. He asks that if you're going to talk about him, you refer to him using he/him pronouns. And do not be concerned with his appearance, he is far stronger than he looks." At that, he brought them to an innocuous white door with a large black number '4' on it, "Please, gentlemen, I don't wish to have to set any bones or stitch any lacerations tonight. Respect your Breeder, and he will take care of you."

Zoro grinned. "Aw, Doc, but broken bones and lacerations would be the perfect way to top off my night once I'm not worried about hurting the littles," he stroked his bloated stomach and twitched his nose a bit. "But thanks for the tip." Rolling his shoulders a bit to loosen them, he then looked between door and doctor. "...Should I knock to let him know we're coming in?"

Both Alabastians snickered at his words, but the doctor gave him a deadpanned look.

"He's waiting for you already. You may enter when you've determined your laying order." A curl at the corner of the spotted man's mouth betrayed his amusement, "Unless you'd all like to fuck him at once, of course. Mr. Prince is a rather experienced Breeder. Well-equipped to handle first-timers."

Zoro flushed, and tried not to growl. "I'm not picky about order. Though since I have no idea what the fuh—flip I'm doing, you two can go first if you want," he nodded to Pell and Chaka. "You two seem to know what you're doing, and I can wait 'til you're done."

Both Pilots looked a little concerned, but after a small conversation between them, with several glances at Zoro's middle, they both nodded at him and pushed their way into the room through the door. Apparently, Mr. Prince spoke fluent Alabastic because as soon as they were inside, a mellow tenor met them in their native tongue. Then the door shut, and Zoro was left alone with the snarky doc.

"Since you have no idea what the 'fuh-flip' you're doing, would you care to ask any questions?" He was still smiling, though the question seemed genuine.

"Yes," he hissed through his nose when something shifted and used both hands on his stomach. "What the fuck am I actually supposed to do here? This sure's shit wasn't covered in Health class and it's never happened to me before, I remember hearing if you're gonna start this shit it's supposed to start earlier than this! And how in the LIVING fuck are these eggs actually coming out of me?!" He was on the line between incredible pain, lingering confusion, and honest distress.

The pretense of humor faded, and the professional came back in an instant at the man's worry, "While it is a little uncommon for you to have gone this long without it happening, it isn't necessarily a health risk. According to your DNA scan, you have latent Elbaffish genes. You may have noticed other traits such as increased strength, high endurance, a larger tolerance for pain and temperature change. Things like that. Because of this, it's likely your reproductive health has simply been delayed as the giants of Elbaf can live upwards of three hundred years. So they don't actually mature until well into their third or sometimes even fourth decade. As for how you're going to actually expel the ova, I assume you have participated in sexual intercourse before?"

Zoro shrugged; a long, slow rise and fall of just one shoulder as his ears turned red again. "Once'r twice. Not much. I ah... never had a lot of _interest_. Didn't actually meet someone I even wanted t'date 'til pretty recently. And then THIS shit pops up all of a sudden."

He scowled at his stomach, despite still tenderly rubbing it.

"It wasn't satisfying an' didn't last long. Somehow I suspect this'll be considerably different," he added with a touch of dry humor.

The doctor gave him a smile that was probably supposed to be supportive, "Same mechanics, different—"

A loud moan cut through his words, bringing color to his cheeks, especially where the white stood out against his dark skin.

"Ahem, different end goals. Though, as you can hear, it can be quite pleasurable. The release is quite orgasmic, and your Breeder will gladly help you in the actual process of laying. It's one of the reasons we paired you with Mr. Prince. I wasn't lying when I said he does quite well with first-timers." His blush continued with the increased thumping and aroused noises coming from the room behind them. He coughed, the tips of his pointed ears bright red, "As for your other interests, they may also be linked to your giant DNA. As I said a full giant doesn't usually fully mature until well into his thirties. So, finding someone you are truly interested in might very well have jump-started that process for you. Hormones and all that..."

Zoro's mouth twitched into a smile, a real smile, and he was chuckling before he knew it. "Ah, yes, hormones. Such fun they are. Y'know..." he leaned in a bit, peering at the doctor's eyes. Such dark eyes. Expressive eyes. "I think I really like you. And there aren't many doctors I like, they tend to be assholes with god complexes. And condescending. You've got a sharp tongue, but you're not a dick. What's your name? And your regular practice, is it here?"

"Law. Trafalgar Law. And no, I only work here during my Bree—" The doctor broke off in a cough. A flick of his eyes at the door filled in the end of the sentence anyway, but he still attempted to recover, "I am seasonal. My usual assignment is with Red Line Memorial in Dressrosa."

He nodded happily. "That's good. That's the place I usually wind up when I need stitches. Next time maybe I'll look you up for my regular doctor things, not just..." he gestured to his swollen stomach, "this. Not that I usually have to worry about regular doctor things. Too many people gunning for me to make it that long."

"I should warn you, Mr. Roronoa. My specialty lies in surgery. So, for your sake, I hope this is the only professional setting in which we meet." Law smiled again, unnerving and wild, as those from Flevance usually were, and gestured to the door, "It appears to be your turn."

And true enough, both Pilots exited almost immediately after Law said that, smiling and chatting to each other. Neither gave a backward glance at the elusive Mr. Prince, and both seemed entirely dismissive of the whole event now that they'd made their donation. They each gave a small bow to Law, and a nod to Zoro, then made their way down the hall back towards the entrance without even a second thought.

"I dunno, Mr. Surgeon," he grinned. "I got a scar you should probably shave tissue off for the fuck of it." Then he slipped inside before Law could reply, and looked to see who, exactly, this experienced Breeder who was going to take care of him was going to be.

The door closed with finality, and the feeling that Law was laughing at him again. Soft lighting made him have to pause for a moment for his eyes to adjust from the bright hallway. By stark contrast the room was very homey. Plush carpeting on the floor, a small table laid out with a tray of energy supplying snacks, a two-seater couch that had the throw pillows tossed across the room, and a bed. A very wide, well-blanketed bed, with curtains hung from the ceiling to provide some semblance of privacy on top of being alluring. The colors were all muted blues with hints of purple and accents in gold, but the crowning gem in the hospital-turned-brothel was the Breeder himself.

His back was to the door for the moment as he sucked the juice from a pineapple from his fingers. He was dressed in nearly-transparent blue silk pants, gathered at the ankle, and crotchless. A matching blue vest draped over the back of the couch. And gold dripped from his body; bangles lined his arms from the wrist up, rings on his toes and fingers, a small torque with sapphire stones, waterfall earrings in his lobes with cuffs around the shells of both ears, and a belly chain that hung gently over the swell of his brood pouch—pushed up around his ribs in the front to allow expansion. The jewelry matched his hair.

"So, you're my newbie," he began, then he turned to face his donor, and dropped the strawberry in his hand, "Oh fuck."

"...yeah. Oh fuck." Zoro couldn't think what else to say, offhand. "I was... not expecting to meet you here."

Not sure what to do now, he sort of moved over to the bed's edge to sit- his midsection was getting fairly painful at this point, so sitting was a thing he needed to do as much of as possible for the moment. He spent several minutes figuring out what to say just looking around. At the opulence, at the comfort.

At how beautiful his Breeder was. Such gorgeous jewelry, his eyes still that stunning blue. Just as vibrant, just as wild, and just as enticing as when they met across the sparring ring at Luffy's dojo.

"So..." Sanji bent, a little awkwardly, to pick up the strawberry he'd dropped, and set it on the tray again, off to the side to be washed. "Remember when we had coffee at Robin's shop and you asked how I managed to pay rent for an apartment in Dressrosa?"

"I'm guessing this is it. Not a bad way to make money, I'd guess?" Zoro ventured, trying to be friendly.

After all, it wasn't him carrying all those eggs to term. He was in fact getting RID of his. It made a lot of sense, paying the Breeders a lot of good money for the discomfort they put themselves through.

"Pretty much." Taking a breath, and trying to sound a lot less awkward than he already was, Sanji gingerly stepped towards the bed, "Do you still wanna do this, or...? I mean, you can request another Breeder if this is too weird. You don't have to stick with who you're assigned to. I mean incompatibility is a thing..."

"Well... honestly?" Zoro shifted again, wincing when something that felt like his kidney pinched. "I'd... actually rather it be you. You're... if the doctor was right, you're kinda the reason I've even got this in the first place. Because I probably wouldn't have developed for another ten years except, y'know. I met you. And I _really_ like you. Which sorta jump-started my hormones into doing... this."

"Heh. Guess it's a good thing I kicked your ass at Luffy's then, huh?" Sanji smirked, looking proud.

Zoro snorted. "Yeah. You won't be able to do it again 'til this is done. But, uh... do YOU want me to pick a different Breeder...? I mean, we only just… is it even dating if _I_ kick _your_ ass at Luffy's?"

He didn't want to, not really, but he also didn't want things to become awkward outside of this clinic, when the situation was done and over with. They'd only just gotten this thing started, whatever it was, and the swordsman really didn't want to lose what was becoming more than just his favorite sparring partner.

Even if they did have an infuriating need to best each other that left Franky worrying about the health of his space station.

Sanji gave an answering scoff, "No. None of the other shitheads in this glorified whorehouse know fuck all when it comes to newbies. Trust me, I can take care of your shit better than anybody else in the whole shitty solar system, let alone this Clinic."

Then he closed the distance between them, running his fingers through Zoro's hair. His belly was at nose level, and he let the weight of it pull him forward.

"Go on, Marimo. Touch it. Get cozy with it. You're gonna fill it here in a couple minutes. Full and heavy and safe." His voice dropped into a husky, alluring tone, almost a whisper, "You know I'm strong, I'll protect your eggs better than anybody else. And you know that too. Don'tcha?"

The swordsman swallowed hard and leaned in, removing his hands from his own belly to frame either side of Sanji's, the scent of something he couldn't name pulling him in like a physical force.

"I do know that... I do. You've kicked my ass before; you could easily put down any threat to my eggs," He murmured, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as a shiver of something new ran through him. Something that had him leaning forward and nuzzling that belly. "So strong... so beautiful... so perfect," he purred, almost growling. "I trust you... yes, I trust you more than I ever could a stranger..."

His shoulders shuddered and his eyes fluttered as, in his midsection, everything abruptly started to shift around. Triggered by the presence of a strong, willing Breeder, especially the one who had triggered his early development to start with, his body was readying to lay his eggs. And his pants showed it loud and clear, bulging up with blood in the one spot it would broadcast to his Breeder.

"Mmmm purr." Sanji reached down to cup him through his pants, kneading lightly. "It's easier on you if I'm on my back..." He took the shell of Zoro's ear into his mouth, teasing with his teeth.

Zoro slid over to wobble to his feet, thrown by how much his weight had shifted. "Ye-yeah... however you want. Should we, um..." he plucked at the clothes still on his frame.

"Oh definitely. These," the Breeder's long fingers slid into his waistband, "have to go."

Then he spun them gently so he could sit on the bed, splaying his legs. The gauzy fabric of his pants draped to either side, revealing both nook and ass. The satin that held his pants on trapped his dick against the underside of his stomach, keeping it out of the way.

Zoro shoved at his pants until they slid over his hips and then yanked off his shirt in one movement, muscles rippling with the power they contained and making it fairly obvious he was struggling not to just rip his clothes away from his body. If he did, what would he walk home in? Still, it left him panting with effort, and he almost immediately reached for Sanji's dick, drawn.

"Easy, big boy. Trust me, it wants you too, but it's not part of this. Reach lower." Hiking his hips, Sanji deliberately brushed his nook lips against Zoro's hand.

He rumbled with discontent, right up until the heel of his hand rubbed up and down his nook lips, intrigued by the new sensation, and by the nagging sense that he was getting of wanting to push inside where his fingers were starting to stroke. Though he was fairly certain just surging forward with no warning was pretty rude.

Sanj arched his back, simultaneously forcing Zoro's fingers to dip into his nook and bumping his belly against the other's, albeit smaller, bump. He moaned, probably louder than he actually felt, but it certainly encouraged the donor's exploration.

The mosshead carefully started moving his fingers in thrusting motions, and something in the back of his groin seemed to like that motion because something drew up tight and hard back behind his balls that had him hissing as he leaned over the Breeder.

It wasn't the best technique, but it was pleasurable all the same, and thus, Sanji's second moan was more honest as he rolled his hips seeking more stimulation. He panted, slightly, flushed with arousal, "Y'should use your dick... before you release... and waste 'em."

He nodded, positioning himself between Sanji's legs carefully and removing his hand to bring his cock up to the waiting nook, slowly pushing inside, just the head at first, to see how Sanji managed.

"M'not gonna break, shitty swordsman!" The Breeder locked his knees on Zoro's sides, and arched higher, taking more. He smirked over the rise of his belly, "That's why you're so hot for me in the first place, ne?"

Zoro flushed right out to his ears again as he slid in until he hilted. "Well ssssoorrrr-eee! I'm not exactly sure in what I'm fucking doing here y'know! Mebbe it's not you I'm afraid of breakin', ey?"

"Mmph! It's not l-like you've never had sex before, right?" Sanji echoed Law's earlier statement with a bit off groan at the feeling of being penetrated fully.

This time the son of giants couldn't even pretend. So he didn't say anything, just flushed deeper, the red creeping down his neck as he ground his hips in a circle to try and keep Sanji distracted from his lack of an answer. Sure, he'd 'had sex'. If you counted a couple of blowjobs because he literally couldn't get it up (which, since Law said he hadn't been mature in the first place, now made sense). And he had been the GIVER of the blowjobs, since his own equipment wasn't functioning at the time.

"Oh!" The exclamation was half Zoro's movement, and half Sanji's realization, but he brought his hands to his donor's hips and stilled him. "Then let me take over. It'll be a little more intense this way, but—ngh!—you won't have to... to worry about breaking things."

Internally, the Breeder's body was protesting the pause, the muscles designed to help guide the eggs to his pouch, already working to massage Zoro's dick. It made it hard to concentrate, especially with the unconscious grinding Zoro was doing against Sanji's own erection.

But Zoro did pause, flushing yet deeper. It was almost surprising how much blood his cheeks could hold in them, really. His back arched a bit and shuddered when he felt something pulling on his dick and gave a short thrust. "I thought this position was easier for you, though...?"

"Nngh!" Sanji's eyes fluttered at that, "N-not really... well... yes and no. Gra-AH-vity helps move the... the eggs..."

"Then... shouldn't we do it like this?" It felt so good to move he had to have another, and then another after that, body urging him into a rhythm as it reached for its' goal.

"O-OH! Nngh!" The Breeder couldn't help it, his hands tightened, his body moving to meet Zoro's thrusts, and his head fell back to expose his throat, eyes closed. "Ahhh! Y-you... Ohhhnly if y-you're... YES! THERE! GOD FUCK SHIT! THERE! OH GODS! HARDER!"

His nails dug in as the edge of his brood pouch met the head of Zoro's dick. Toes cracking with the force of him curling them, his body drew tight except for that undulating movement he couldn't control. Drawing, pulling, _wanting_ Zoro to pound into him. Having taken two donations already, his sphincter was swollen and slick, like a sucking kiss at the end of each thrust.

Zoro growled, and that was all it took to unleash him. Those teasing touches on the tip of his cock- it was just too much! He began to thrust, really thrust, in earnest, and the pinched spot deep inside his pelvis squeezed, oozing preparatory lubrication fluid through his cock and into Sanji's nook as he pounded into him, hard, quick thrusts that made him feel the weight of his eggs shoving around inside him.

Somehow, that only made him hotter.

Very soon after that Sanji's words were reduced to gasped moans, his back arched nearly off the bed, and his mouth hanging open, flooded with the tingling _need_ to be filled! It was hot as hell, and driving him crazy! More! He needed MORE!

Zoro leaned forward and shoved in as deep as he could get, driven by his instinct, and then it felt like everything in his pelvis clamped down with a vengeance. His cockhead shoved right into the sphincter that closed the brood pouch and past, inside it, and then his eggs started to _move_. The feeling was... beyond anything Zoro would have ever been able to imagine. Dozens of smallish bumps, shoving through him and into Sanji, shooting into his pouch with so much force it was making Zoro's sides cramp, and yet it was still so, so good he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. He couldn't stop moaning, mouthing every inch of Sanji's skin he could reach.

Muscles tense with the sensation of being filled further, the Breeder dragged his hands down his donor's back, carving claw marks into the stone-like muscles. A high-pitched 'ah' sound came from him, and his cock pulsed several times, though nothing came out between them. All of his reproductive functions were focused inward, drawing up, sucking down, positively _draining_ Zoro's brood. The sphincter clamped around the man's dick, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Sanji. And in the process, triggering a release of semen and amniotic fluid into the pouch alongside the new eggs.

Zoro could feel when Sanji's fluids washed over the head of his cock, which continued to pump out his eggs even as he finally felt the stream start to taper off and slow down. Oh god, he couldn't stand how much pleasure he was in, and yet he was already coming! And it kept coming, slower and slower, until finally he felt the last one exit with a final-feeling 'pop!' that left him sagging onto his hands, braced on either side of the Breeder so he didn't put any weight on the brood he'd just stuffed Sanji with.

Panting heavily, tears on his face, and the overwhelming pressure within, Sanji lay there, making small noises under his breath. With stiff muscles he brought a hand from Zoro's back to his own stomach, rubbing gently with his thumb. But he didn't let go of his donor. He was lost in sensation for the moment, true, but some part of his still remembered this was Zoro's first time. And because of that, he very much wanted to make sure the swordsman knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

Eventually he smiled up at him, love drunk and spacy. "Hey..."

Zoro smiled back, shifting his weight to one hand to caress Sanji's face. "Hey. How you feelin?"

He LOOKED very full. In fact he looked full and satisfied, but Zoro didn't want to get ahead of himself too much.

"M'fine... how 'bout you?" The Breeder nuzzled Zoro's hand and shifted a little to—Pop!—the glans of Zoro's dick from his brood pouch so it could seal correctly. "You were... wow... holdin' it in long, Marimo?"

The mosshead had the decency to look embarrassed. "I... waited almost four days to even come here. It took me a while to catch on that I just hadn't eaten something bad out of my cupboard and gotten food poisoning, and then I had to look up the clinic..."

"Shh, I'm teasing. It's normal for first timers. Once you get to know the symptoms, you'll be here sooner. Or, you'll be somewhere sooner." Sanji smiled, tired and open, and he chuckled. "This would be the part where you pull out, by the way."

"Here's hoping my legs will hold me," he said ruefully. "I can't even feel them."

He pulled out slowly, and sure enough, his knees started to wobbled immediately. He was trying to sit on the bed, but he didn't quite make it before he went down, right on his rear and legs splayed like a newborn foal.

Sanji had the decency to at least cover his mouth before he laughed. "Get up here, Marimo. You'll get your sea legs in a minute."

The Breeder used both elbows and a heel to scoot himself up and over, closer to the head of the bed. Then he propped himself up on one hand and pulled a cord attached to the panel on the wall. Distantly a chime went off. In the room the lights came up marginally along with a single bulb on the panel that glowed red. Presumably to indicate the cord had been pulled.

Zoro climbed onto the bed mostly by arm strength. Those, at least, were still in perfect working order. "Is it usually like that, or only the first few times, because if I'm gonna have to get wheeled out of here _every_ time..." he let the thought trail off as he tilted his head. "What's the light for?"

"If you don't wait for four days to take care of it, no, it won't be like that. Usually the donors can get right up after and leave, but that's why I called the doc." Sanji indicated the light with his nose, too tired to move much of anything else. "He'll bring you something to eat and drink, make sure everything's clean and taken care of. Give you a check up mostly. Think of it as giving blood and having sex at the same time." He laid back down, rubbing his belly again with the chain dropped up around his ribs entirely out of the way. "It's pretty much the same thing."

Zoro leaned in and nuzzled the swollen pouch, purring under his breath without shame. "Guess it's a good thing I have one hell of a constitution then, otherwise I think I'd still be on the floor. That's some intense stuff. Especially for my first time having real sex."

"And how d'you feel 'bout that, Marimo? Your first lay. One end to the other and emptied to the point of knock-knees." Sanji closed his eyes, smiling a bit sardonically. "Beginning to think you really like me."

"Mmmmmm good. I'd be worried if ya hadn't caught on by now," he muttered, rolling his eyes a bit. "Still, holy shit. I look like I took up the rest of the spaces for other donors."

"Surely you don't believe Mr. Prince is our only Breeder, Mr. Roronoa?" Law's voice came shortly after the door closed. He was made fuzzy by the curtain around the bed for a short while, but he was quick to skirt it so he could bring the table, which turned out to be on wheels, over within reach of both Breeder and donor. "We are the second largest Breeding Clinic in the solar system. Most of the quadrant comes to either us or Marejois on Red Line Five."

Sanji snickered a little, and made a noise in his throat like a cross between a chirp and a hum.

Law responded instantly, speaking Flevanch, and bending over his Breeder with tender fingers. They spoke mostly in whistles and other bird-like noises while the doctor palpated Sanji's stomach, measuring it, and finally leaning in to nuzzle Sanji's cheek in a very personal way. He left a hand rest lightly on the bulge of eggs, almost unconsciously. And the longer their conversation lasted the more obvious it became that there was more to the pair's relationship than doctor and patient. Especially when Sanji started Signing, further distancing Zoro from the conversation, because while Flevanch wasn't all that uncommon, NBSL was almost exclusive to the North Blue quadrant.

He gritted his teeth and told himself not to say anything. He had no right to, after all. Sanji had not committed to anything with him yet, for all he knew, he had no plans to commit at all. For all he knew, he was already committed! But in the sheets, his hands balled up into fists, claws digging deep.

"No, hardly, just commenting on I seem to have taken up the room of three with Sanji in particular. Since he doesn't look like he could take any more," he muttered to himself, answering the doctor's comment but knowing he'd been left far, far behind in the conversation and his wit, such as it was, was more than belated now.

He bit his tongue until he tasted blood to keep from saying anything else and embarrassing himself.

Sanji murmured in Flevanch, and Law turned to Zoro.

"My apologies." Though he didn't sound quite as contrite as he probably should have. "You are right to assume that you had more to donate than most, but that was due more to a combination of your Elbaffish ancestry and the time you waited before coming here. I meant not to offend in using my native tongue. We were merely recounting your laying so I would understand best how to help you regain your balance."

The Breeder raised an eyebrow at his mate, the curl in it accenting the arch. "Don't let him bullshit you, Marimo. Law's been my mate for several years, but the Flevanch practice active polyamory. He just gets prickly when he has to wait until last to have his turn with me. You haven't done anything wrong, and he's being an ass."

To which, the doctor flushed scarlet across his white spots and navy where he was dark brown.

Zoro swallowed the taste of iron and shrugged a bit. "Then he shoulda gone first. He had th' chance before you got here this morning, he could've taken that. As fer m' balance, it'll come back just fine. Got most feelin' back in my feet, just my toes I'm waiting on now and I'll be just. Fine."

He let the ass comment go, though he did nod to Sanji to acknowledge he'd caught that part about active polyamory. Many cultures practiced it, or used to, though just as many had gone to or had started with practicing monogamy.

And, his instinct nudged him, if Law practiced it, maybe Sanji did too. And maybe he didn't- just because the Flevanch on the whole did didn't mean Sanji as an individual did.

"I am bound by Hippocratic Oath to allow the Clinic first access to Sanji's pouch. To do otherwise would violate the contract he signed regarding his participation in the Breeders Program as established by the Intergalactic Alliance." Law scowled, feeling both dismissed and chastised.

Sanji sighed, too tired to put up with jealousy. He closed his eyes and covered them with an arm. Then a wash of _curiositylikelustwantaffection_ flooded Zoro's mind, and the Breeder spoke, "You're from East Blue Quadrant, right, Marimo?"

The son of giants' pupils had dilated in surprise, and he blinked rapidly at Sanji. "Yeah. Originally. Izzat YOU in 'ere?"

He tapped his temple, mind awash with confusion and alarm. There was someone _in his head_. There wasn't supposed to be people in his head except him!

"You've been exposed to the Calm Belt then." It wasn't a question, and Sanji sounded smug, "I grew up on a ship in that Quadrant from the age of nine. Tell me I'm lying when I say you're not being excluded on purpose."

"I lived in it. Grew up from age four t'... well, this past six months. An' what's to exclude? You two been together fer _years_ an' I'm the new drifter in town who happened t'pick th'right clinic."

He couldn't stop the bitter anger that rose, the hurt and the old resentment attached to that word: drifter. Homeless, roaming 'mauraders' with no port to call theirs, no friends or family waiting. Just the ship, the space current, and the deep-space monsters that liked to devour either ships or minds. And the bounty hunters who went after them to make a living. Neither side were treated well.

Neither were encouraged to stay.

"Oi! What are you? A dirtbag?! Callin' yourself a 'drifter'! Didn't I _just_ say I grew up on a ship!" Sanji poked Zoro with his toes, and Law snickered.

"And Dressrosa is lightyears from here." The doctor supplied with a knowing smirk. He pulled the table over between them, "Eat something, Mr. Roronoa. I believe I have to diagnose you with a case of Laying Downs."

"A case of _whatthefucknow?"_ He still picked something at random from the tray, and realizing afterward it was one of the incredibly ripe strawberries Sanji had been eating earlier. He popped it into his mouth whole, thinking nothing of how it was just the top, perfectly intact, that he removed from his teeth a few seconds later. "And I _am_ a drifter. Bounty hunter, to be exact. There's livin' on a ship an' then there's _livin'_ on a ship."

Law snickered, "Your blood sugar dropped after your experience. I was being facetious. It means you need to eat to regain your energy."

"Bounty hunter, eh?" Sanji met Law's eyes and shrugged, "Always did like living dangerously. That why you getting sweet on me, Marimo? Price too pretty to ignore?"

Zoro blinked at him. "You got a bounty? Though actually I kinda... quit. 'Roundabout six months ago. Hard t'hunt bounties when ya owe one big time." He picked another fruit and again popped it into his mouth whole. Pineapple chunks, yum.

"That's what makes Dressrosa nice," Law reached over and dipped one of the strawberries into a dish of yogurt in the center of the tray, "one can continue one's work without drawing too much attention to oneself."

His tone was sly. Then he bit the berry and held it out to his mate in his teeth to take the other half. He chased the exchange with a kiss, sucking some of the dip from Sanji's mouth. There was an energy about him that was both needy and restrained at the same time. It clicked all at once when the Breeder shivered; Law was still waiting his turn. Though he was polite enough to hold back some, he was balanced on the edge of taking his mate in spite of Zoro being in the room.

Sanji glanced at Zoro, a question in his eyes.

Zoro grabbed the tray and removed himself to the furthest corner of the bed. "Have at it. I still can't feel m'toes, after all. So g'on. If you two don't mind, I don't care."

Concentrating, because he was much better at receiving than sending, even though neither happened very often, he also sent Sanji a wave of _encouragementapprovalafffectionlust_ just to drive home that he wasn't bothered in the least.

The sign that the Breeder received his message was a sharp inhale, and the rolling of his shoulders back into the pillows at the head of the bed. He pulled at the doctor's jacket, both dragging him up with him, and pushing the offensive article of clothing away from his shoulders. As soon as he could, he met Law's mouth, far more enthusiastically than he had with Zoro. He arched his back, deliberately pressing his belly bump against his mate. Look, look how full, see how fertile and capable, so full to the brim and still wanting! Give!

Law's hands gently caressed that bump, and he spoke to him sweetly in Flevanch, drowning his words in Sanji's mouth as he went about removing his clothes as fast as he could. He no longer cared particularly much about the man on the bed; he had his blessing, he was going to go ahead. He had consent for this little exhibition they were putting on, so it was all quite fine and legally accounted for. His own back up, which had only been for today, was already bordering on too painful to stand; he didn't know how the living hell the mosshead put up with this for _four days_.

Then he put it out of his head as he kicked his pants off along with his boots and socks so he could push Sanji onto his back and kneel on the bed, taking both powerful legs in his hands and hoisting them up.

Bangles and chains and earrings all jingled together as Sanji moaned, the weight of his brood pouch shifting dramatically with the angle. His nook was wet and waiting, and already he had given himself over to the emotions washing off of Law. His mate might not have been able to consciously project his feelings, but that didn't mean Sanji couldn't receive them anyway! Capturing the spotted doctor's mouth again, he wrapped his arms around his neck, grinding his hips against the underside of Law's dick.

Law kissed him hard, and he slid himself into the waiting and welcoming nook with a groan of pure relief. Then, strictly because he wanted to, he ground against him, deeply, feeling the sticky seal on his brood pouch, not yet actually sealed, rub open around his dick. Yes, that was good... open him up, so he could give him all the eggs he could hold.

"Ohhhh~!" Sanji moaned again, chin tilting up.

He blossomed for his mate, pulling him in and sucking him down like nothing else mattered. His eyes stayed closed. Already he was clawing at Law's back, the height the spotted doctor had on him just enough to keep him bent slightly in half. This had the added effect of trapping Sanji's own dick between the swell of his belly and the rippled plane of Law's abs. And clearly the extra stimulation made all the difference, as the Breeder cracked his toes by curling them with the first solid thrust Law gave.

On his corner of the bed Zoro arched his own back, feeling the jagged bolts that every movement Law made sing through his whole body like he was the one being fucked so sweetly. It was UNGODLY- no wonder people from the Calm Belt shut their minds down and locked 'em before having sex! He could feel _everything_. He felt it when Law pulled back only to thrust in again, he felt it when Law's kisses moved over Sanj's jaw and down to his throat, and oh dear eternal gods did he feel it when Law's leaking fluids began to trickle into the mass of eggs already inside Sanji's pouch.

Sanji's eyes snapped open the moment Law's dick penetrated his pouch, and instantly he had Zoro in a mindlock. If he'd been even a fraction more sane, he'd have realized that the swordsman's second sexual experience really shouldn't have been Calm Belt mind sex, but on his fourth egg sire of the day, the Breeder just didn't have the mental energy to put his shields back up. So when Sanji was fucked, Zoro was fucked, and OH YES! DO THAT AGAIN! FUCK! SHIT! GODDAMN! OHHH~ A litany of mental curses accompanied the pleasure he was mounting, clawing at his mate's back, and grinding into every thrust.

Zoro couldn't have done anything against the torrent in his mind even if he thought to do so. He never would have managed- he just was too overwhelmed, too fast. So those mental shouts made their way out of his mouth, with Sanji's vocal inflections and his accent, enough to make Law register it as his Breeder and obey. He did that again, and again, until he felt his eggs shoving to the forefront and the familiar tensing of the muscles that pushed them out. Zoro practically snarled, demanding, and Law snarled back, snapping his hips even deeper for the insubordination.

That was when the Breeder drew blood and howled, internally demanding Law finish him, and externally going rigid with a combined orgasm, echoed between the two Haki users. His dick pulsed in time with his tunnel, hot and urgently, though the semen was drawn inside where it would fertilize the eggs he carried.

Law couldn't last any longer at that point- between the thrusting, the claws in his back, and the squeezing, he emptied everything he had to give in one shot. Unlike Zoro's, it didn't go on for what felt like forever- though Sanji and Zoro squirming in orgasm certainly did. But when his own eggs were deposited, Sanji was thoroughly full. Zoro felt like he couldn't breathe without shifting everything—rather, Sanji couldn't—and as Law pulled out so the pouch seal could re-form, Zoro groaned and threw a hand over his face.

His entire face was burning.

"I think I ain't gonna get over this 'Laying Downs' thin' if ya keep doin' tha' t'me," he slurred, suddenly more exhausted than he'd been in recent memory.

"S'rry..." The blond Breeder slurred, unable to move himself for the way the mind sex had worn him out. He gurgled a little, some combination of Common, Flevanch, and whatever it was that was his actual native tongue.

He did manage to let go, allowing Law to extract himself to tend to the brand new claw marks that reached from shoulder blade to collar bone on both sides of his neck. They were only deep in spots, mostly Sanji's nails had skimmed over the surface, creating lines but not breaking the skin except where he'd dug in, which lined up perfectly with Law's memory of his rhythm.

It was worth having to patch himself up. Though he gave Zoro's back a check to be sure once he'd done his own—yep, he needed six stitches. Three per side. He actually felt a little bad for not noticing before, but then, Zoro had said nothing. And the punctures were bleeding very sluggishly—perhaps a coagulant in the blood to keep him from losing too much to lay his eggs before it was time? The hormone would linger for at least a day afterward.

Again Sanji burbled, this time, having inched his way into the middle of the bed, he had enough coherency to make a grabbing motion at Law. He chirped once, and a soft press of _coldwantsleep_ poked at Zoro's mind.

Law came in obediently, chirping back and pulling down the covers to cover up and get warm... only to realize on the other side of Sanji was someone putting off almost twice the heat the cook or the doctor was. He blinked at Zoro, who yawned at him very pointedly, the shrugged and pulled up the blanket. Not worth fighting over. Nope.

The Breeder purred, nuzzling into Zoro's shoulder for warmth, and hauling Law's arm over himself so he had both scents next to his face and bodies on both sides. He was so out of it by that point, he didn't even notice when Law slipped the jewelry from his wrists and ears. He was full, he was warm, and he was quite happily sated.

Because Flevance might have openly practiced polyamory, but even Law didn't know Sanji was a Breeder from the All Blue, whose people were incapable of being satisfied with a single lover. The sunny blond was hard-wired to desire as many egg sires as his pouch could hold, which meant in this situation, with these people, not a Breeder in the clinic was as happy as Sanji.

* * *

 **A/N 2:** And before anybody asks, yes, there could be more to this, but I don't wanna commit myself to yet _another_ AU when I'm trying to get GUTI finished. So, it's on the back burner for now pending people's enjoyment of it. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
